Memories Last Forever
by eemmaatt33
Summary: Until one has loved an animal, a part of one's soul remains unawakened. Bridgette is an adamant animal lover, but saves a special place in her heart for her dog, Nara. One-shot


**Summary**: Until one has loved an animal, a part of one's soul remains unawakened. Bridgette is an adamant animal lover, but saves a special place in her heart for her dog, Nara. One-shot

**Author's Note**: I do not own _Total Drama Series_; all rights reserved to Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis and Teletoon. This is a not for profit, fan told story.

I named Bridgette's dog '_Nara'_, from the name Narrabeen, which is one of a whole host of quality surf spots on Sydney's north shore.

A big thank you to my beta, CriminallyAcclaimed.

Please remember to review!

***This story is dedicated to my beloved dog, Mickey. Even though he is not with us anymore, he will remain in my heart forever. ***

* * *

**Memories Last Forever**

I had been worried about my pet dog for a while. My mother had finally taken her to the vet and I was waiting at home for the verdict. Nara was a handsome Cocker Spaniel, with a thick, wavy coat and long, floppy ears. She was a beautiful light cream colour and was the friendliest companion you could ask for.

Whenever we went to the beach to surf Nara was right behind us, splashing into the waves and swimming around like a pro. She was born for the water and through this connection to our beloved ocean; we were one of the same.

When my mother eventually arrived home with Nara, she bound up to me and jumped at my face. She was always excited to see me, despite the fact that she was getting old.

I led Nara outside and Mum asked to talk with me. She sat me down on our brown sofa and stared dejectedly at me. Her face was pale and her eyes held a deep sadness. This would not bode well.

She took a deep breath and told me the results. Nara had an inoperable tumour in her bowel and there wasn't anything the veterinarian could do for her. My mother told me that Nara's condition would lead to a slow and painful death, and the best choice would be to put her down.

I was silent; my beloved pet of twelve years will be gone. No longer will she greet me by the door, tail wagging and begging for my attention. Or lick my face and bounce excitedly when I took out her lead for a walk.

Mum asked me if I was okay, if I wanted to talk for a little bit. I shook my head silently and uttered that my friends were expecting me.

My friend Daniel only lived a few blocks away but the journey felt like it lasted forever. I found it difficult to breathe, my eyes watered over and I felt a terrible pain in my chest. It was heart-break.

I took a few deep breaths, a technique I learnt from my meditation classes, and calmed down.

Arriving at my friend's house, I greeted them dolefully and sat with them in their bedroom. My boys were there; Daniel, Josh and Trevor, and my best friend Tess was waiting too. The feelings were overwhelming and I couldn't concentrate. I would never see my Nara again and here I was just hanging out with friends.

My friends noticed that I had gone quiet. I tried to tell them that everything was okay but it wasn't. Large sobs escaped and my rocky facade broke, my hands covered my face and tears streamed down my cheeks.

I cried.

Cried for my pet, for the times we had together and the times we had left.

For the first moment I saw her, a little puppy so eager to be taken home from the farm. For the first time she learnt how to sit. For the first time I dressed her up in a dolls dress and she ended up rolling in mud. For the first time we took her to the beach.

For the first time we noticed that she was losing fur. For the first time I realized that she was getting old. For the first time she couldn't move around as well. For the first time she was sick and there wasn't anything I could do to help her.

For the loss of a true friend.

My friends were shocked, I had never cried in front of them before, I was usually their rock. They understood though. They held me tight and whispered words of reassurance into my ears. They told me to cherish the last moments I had with her. That I would never forget her, so the memory of Nara will last forever. I stopped crying...

A month later it was time to take Nara to the vet for the last time. I couldn't bear to go with them and see them...them...

I'm glad it happened this way though. I had a chance to say goodbye.

Nara was outside, naive of what her fate contained. She still bounced up to me, slower than usual, and licked my face. My eyes watered but I would not let the tears fall. I stroked her fur and told her what a good dog she is...was...

I said goodbye for the last time...

...she didn't come back from the vet.


End file.
